Maar een droom
by CaptainSparrow-luv
Summary: Geschreven voor Lauranne. Over Lauranne. En Edward. Meer binnenin. R&R is very liked. Edward x OC


**En hier zijn we dan met een Twilight fanfic..**

**Geschreven voor Lauranne, omdat ze echt heel veel van Edward houdt ^^  
En omdat ik ook wel Lauranne hou, schreef ik het maar ^^  
Enjoy ;D**

Een groot huis, overal bomen, groen waar je maar kijkt.  
Geen gefluit van vogeltjes, geen geritsel van blaadjes. Totale kalmte heerste over dit deel van Washington, in het kleine stadje Forks.  
Net iets te kalm, naar de mening van sommigen.

"Hé Edward!" Een luide, bulderende stem klonk door het huis, hoewel de aangesprokene het evengoed had kunnen horen als het maar gefluisterd werd.  
Terwijl Edward zijn hoofd om zijn kamerdeur stak, geïrriteerd dat zijn dagdromen – voor zover hij dromen kon natuurlijk – over Bella onderbroken werden, merkte hij dat er een sfeer in huis hing die anders was dan normaal. "Wat is er mis?"  
"Niets hoor." Emmet stond ineens voor zijn neus, breed grijnzend en met een gevaarlijke blik in zijn ogen. "Hallo broertje."  
"Gaat niet werken Emmet, blijf uit mijn buurt." Met een klap gooide Edward de deur in zijn gezicht en hoorde hoe deze vervaarlijk kraakte bij het contact maken met Emmet's neus. "En breek mijn kamer niet af."  
"Dit is niet eerlijk, hoe kan ik je nu pesten als je in mijn hoofd blijft zitten?"  
"Niet. Laat me nu met rust, ik was bezig en zou graag verder gaan." Met een klein sprongetje landde hij op zijn sofa en staarde door zijn muurraam naar buiten, zijn gedachten weer dwingend terug te keren naar het mooiste meisje ter wereld. Ah, Bella. Haar prachtige ogen, haar prachtige haar, haar..  
Voor hij echter volledig daarop kon focussen, sprong zijn door allen geliefde zusje Alice op zijn rug en giechelde. "Raad eens wat er gaat gebeuren, Edward, raad eens?"  
Met een zucht duwde hij haar van zich af, zodat ze tegen de muur smakte en hem verontwaardigd aankeek. "Waar was dát voor nodig?"  
"Omdat.." Hij onderbrak zijn tirade voor een paar keer te knipperen en toen met open mond te staren. "Wie zijn dat? Wie komt er in godsnaam aangereden?"  
Alice schonk hem een hooghartige blik. "Dat wilde ik je vertellen, maar nu zeg ik het niet meer. Over 2 minuten zijn ze er."  
Zo snel als hij kon rende Edward naar de voorste ramen, om inderdaad een klein autootje te zien aan komen rijden. _Huh?  
_Zonder besef te hebben van hoe lang hij daar stond, keek hij naar de drie meisjes, ze konden niet ouder zijn dan 16, die allemaal naar het huis staarden en zodra ze een glimp van hem opvingen begonnen te zwaaien.  
_Wie zijn dat?_ Verbaasd zocht hij in zijn hoofd naar een of andere herinnering van de drie, maar kon niets vinden.  
Toch voelde hij een vreemde aantrekkingskracht, zodat hij, toen ze eindelijk voor de deur stonden, naar beneden rende en open wilde doen. Niemand hield hem tegen, wat hem al had moeten verbazen, maar op dat moment gaf hij er niets om, omdat hij veel te graag wilde weten wie dat waren.

De deur zwaaide open, de gezichten werden zichtbaar, waarna hun hele lichaam zichtbaar werd, waarna de 4 elkaar enkele seconden gewoon aankeken.  
Toen begon één van de meisjes te piepen en sloeg haar armen rond zijn middel. "Hai Edward!"  
Haar huid was koel en zacht, haar ogen een donkere kleur goud. Het verbaasde hem dat hij deze drie jonge vampiers nog nooit eerder gezien had. En hij die dacht dat hij iedereen al kende.  
"Ik ben Free, fijn om je te ontmoeten." Ze giechelde en schudde haar haren over haar schouders, zodat de zon de kleine plukjes paars deed oplichten. "Dit zijn Lauranne en Annelies."  
"Hallo Edward." Zuchtten ze beide in koor, met een liefdevolle blik richting Edward.  
Het meisje met het korte bruine haar, Lauranne, knipperde even en lachte toen haar tanden bloot. "Tanja had gelijk, je bent inderdaad prachtig."  
"Lauranne! Ik ging dat zeggen!" Het meisje met het lange blonde haar wierp Lauranne een vernietigende blik toe. "Ze neemt me de woorden uit de mond." Verexcuseerde ze zich bij de mooie vampier die in de de deuropening verbaasd stond te wezen.  
"Ehm, aangenaam?" _Wauw, dat meisje met het bruine haar was echt.. Echt heel mooi. Ze leek een beetje op Bella, enkel.. Veel véél mooier en minder kwetsbaar en.. Wauw. Ze zag er zo onschuldig uit.. Maar haar gedachten waren niet zo onschuldig, hállo, ja, oeh, dát zag hij ook wel zitten met haar._  
Voordat hij er iets over kon zeggen, kwam er een kleine schaduw door de deur glippen, die meteen rond de nek van het meisje met het paarse haar vloog. "Free!"  
"Alice! Ik heb je zo al lang niet gezien, waar was je? Hoe is het met Jasper? Je móét me je nieuwe schoenen laten zien, ik vind ze nu al geweldig en ik wil er met jou nu groene gaan halen en.. Oh." Ze keek even verward en toen terug naar Alice. "Maakt niet uit, je vind ze toch niet mooi, paars?"  
Met een brede glimlach knikte Alice en sprong toen op en neer. "Aaah, ik vind ze prachtig, dankjewel!"  
De drie overige aanwezigen staarden hen even knipperend aan en keerden toen hun aandacht terug naar elkaar, terwijl ze even lachten.  
"Ik.. Moet eerlijk bekennen dat ik een beetje van mijn stuk ben." Gaf Edward toe, met een schaapachtige blik op de twee meisjes voor hem. "Ik had geen flauw idee van jullie bestaan."  
"Wij wel van dat van jou hoor." Verzekerde Annelies hem. "Tanja vertelde ons alles, inclusief jouw afwijzing van haar."  
"Wat niet vriendelijk was trouwens." Gooide Free even tussen het gesprek, voor ze weer op topsnelheid begon te ratelen tegen Alice.  
"En Free kende Alice al."  
De twee vernoemden giechelden, namen elkaars handen vast en schoten ervan door, het bos in.  
"Juist ja. Dag Free." Lachte Lauranne vrolijk. "Typisch."

Edward haalde een diepe teug onnodige zuurstof en liet zijn gedachten op maximum draaien.  
_Ok, dit is echt een snelle overgang van gevoelens. Daarstraks was hij nog helemaal dromerig over Bella, maar nu leek het net alsof haar gezicht vervaagde in een een cirkel van dingen die lang niet zo belangrijk waren als het meisje dat voor hem stond. Het feit dat Alice dat andere meisje al kende en hij niet, was ook ineens niet meer zo belangrijk. Volgens de gedachten van Annelies kon zij ook de toekomst voorspellen, dus dat verklaarde al een deel. Niet alles, maar daar kon hij later nog op terugkomen, want Lauranne had echt het mooiste gezicht . Zelfs Shakespeare kon dit niet beschrijven.  
_"Ehm, hallo?" Lachend onderbrak het blonde meisje zijn gedachten. "Je staart."  
"Naar mij, dûh." Lauranne sloeg een arm rond Edwards middel en duwde zichzelf tegen hem aan. "Ik vind jou ook wel leuk hoor."  
Terwijl ze met haar ogen rolde, draaide Annelies zich om, mompelde iets van 'hallo tegen de rest zeggen' en verdween uit het zicht.  
"En toen waren er nog twee." Met een pruillipje keek ze Edward aan, wiens hart zeker uit zijn borst zou zijn gesprongen van geluk en liefde, als het nog had geklopt.  
"Uhm, ja, ik.." Stotterde Edward trillerig en verward. "Ik.. Ben even mijn woordenschat kwijt."  
"Geeft niets." Automatisch schurkte ze zich wat comfortabeler tegen zijn arm. Enig ander meisje had hij weggeduwd, maar dit was perfect, dit kon niet beter.  
"Edward?" Vroeg ze plotseling zacht, terwijl ze haar gezicht naar hem toe draaide en hem recht aankeek.  
"Hmn?" Antwoordde hij al iets minder trillerig door haar aanwezigheid.  
"Ben je zeker dat je me niet herinnert?" Haar stem klonk zo zacht als een rozenblad, een dauwdruppel op een grasspriet, klingelende belletjes in een zacht zuchtje wind..  
Hun gezichten naderden elkaar, hun lippen slechts enkele centimeters van elkaar. "Lauranne?"  
"Hmn.." Genietend zuchtte ze, bewoog haar armen rond zijn middel..  
"Lauranne!"  
"Ja, ja, ik luister.." Dichter en dichter, nog maar een enkele milimeter..  
"LAURANNE!"

Met een schok schoten haar ogen open en keek ze in twee blauwgrijze ogen voor haar, die absoluut niet behoorden tot de persoon die ze daarnet bijna gezoend had. "Aargh!"  
"Dat zou ik denken ja."  
De ganse klas lachte terwijl blosjes op haar wangen verschenen. _Verdorie. Het was maar een droom.  
"Zou je zo vriendelijk willen zijn je verdere aandacht bij Aeneas en Dido te houden, als dat niet teveel gevraagd is?" Meneer Bryx trok een wenkbrauw op en ging weer rechtstaan, een walm van sigarettenrook achterlatend op de plaats waar het gezicht van Lauranne hing.  
"Hmn, nee, ik bedoel, ja, meneer, ik let op." Ze trok haar neus op en wapperde subtiel met haar hand op de stank weg te krijgen. __Pff.. Irritante vent, onderbreek anders de mooiste droom ooit.  
"Dido is dus krankzinnig en dwaalt door de straten van haar stad, zoals een gewonde hinde.." De rest van de zin werd zachter en zachter, tot het slechts een geroezemoes was op de achtergrond._

Haar hart maakte overuren toen ze diegene zag waar ze altijd van zou dromen.  
Buiten het raam , net naast het muurtje, stond een jongen met een bleke huid, gouden ogen en een lichte glimlach om zijn mond naar haar te kijken. Hij knipoogde en bewoog zijn lippen.  
Hoewel hij buiten het lokaal stond, hoorde ze de woorden alsof hij vlak naast haar stond.

_**"Tot vanavond, ik kom wel via het raam."**_**  
**

**Dus..  
Er is een heel hippend knopje hier onder in het midden.  
Als je daarop klikt, vallen er duizenden koekjes uit de lucht :O  
Maar eerst moet je wel een reactie schrijven dan xD Anders werkt het niet xD**

**Nuja, ik schrijf graag voor mensen, dus als iemand zichzelf graag in een verhaal heeft, PM's met informatie en dan schrijf ik hem zo snel mogelijk ;)**

**Lots of love, chocolate and StarbucksvanillaAndMokkacoffee,**

**CaptainSparrow-luv**


End file.
